Detention
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Harry's in Slytherin, Hermione in Ravenclaw, Ron in Hufflepuff, and Draco in Gryffindor. And they are all friends, wait what? First year detention, with a twist. Dummy Round for Tutshill Tornados.


Tutshill Tornados

Chaser 2

Prompts - (description) It was a dark and grimy spot. The trees stood over it in such a way it seemed as if they could go on and on forever.

(quote) "If you're going through hell, keep going." - Winston Churchill

(word) pressure

AU Characters are sorted into different houses.

Detention

Harry walked calmly into his dormitory, the green lights shone on his face making him look sick. In fact, that's how he felt, sick. Sick and tired of people staring at him and his friends.

Hermione was in Ravenclaw, though no one could question that she was smarter than anyone in the castle. Ron happened to be in Hufflepuff, the house for everyone else. He wasn't as brave as he acted, nor was he smart. He wasn't cunning enough to be a Slytherin. So, he was a Hufflepuff. Last was Draco, Gryffindor. How did he get into Gryffindor? The hat must have seen something in him. No one really knows.

The four of them were best friends, they had been through everything together. However, the school didn't seem to think that a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff should be friends. Especially Gryffindors and Slytherins. Their peers put pressure on them to see how strong their friendship was. Being in their first year at school, they didn't expect this much pressure. However, the four of them wouldn't give up on each other.

Harry sat down on a chair, and closed his eyes. He had detention tonight, however, he was looking forward to it. He was going to be with his friends, and Hagrid. His fellow Slytherins would have never put up being in detention with a Gryffindor, but Harry didn't mind. It was just Draco. His closest friend.

An hour later, Harry headed to Hagrids hut. Hagrid lived right outside the Forbidden Forest, which was were they were going to do their detention.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry as he walked up.

"Am I late?" He asked huffing for air.

"No, but Draco might be if he doesn't hurry up," Hermione answered looking over Harry's shoulder as if she would see him soon.

"He's ALWAYS late" Ron laughed.

"What do you think we are going to do?" Harry asked curiously. Normally detention would be somewhere in the castle. He's done things ranging from cleaning to decorating to writing essays.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry heard a voice say.

"Draco!" Hermione said delighted. Though she would never admit it, she liked Draco. Draco, however, didn't return the feelings. "Now we can get started. Hagrid!" Hermione said rushing to his side.

"Right then, let's get goin'" Hagrid said coming from around the hut.

"So what are we doing?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"No idea" was his response.

Hagrid led them deep into the forest. He didn't stop until they reached a small clearing. It was a dark and grimy spot. The trees stood over it in such a way it seemed as if they could go on and on forever. Harry felt a chilling breeze, he shuddered, pulling his jacket closer.

"Do you see that?" Draco asked pointing towards a figure.

"Hagrid?" Harry said, his voice cracking. Hagrid was gone, so was Hermione and Ron.

"Where'd everyone go?" Draco said pulling his wand out.

The figure wore a black cloak, the hood was pulled over his head concealing his identity. His body was leaned over a white horse, no it was a unicorn. Slurping noises reached them, and Harry's stomach churned. He imagined the figure sucking the blood out of the poor creature.

"Draco..." Harry mumbled before passing out. His body hit the ground as Draco cast red sparks into the air.

Harry could hear someone calling his name, but it sounded so distant. He squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up. His mind, however, couldn't let him sleep any longer. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blinding light.

"Where...?" He started saying when he was interrupted.

"Hospital wing," a voice said. Harry recognized it, so familiar. He looked to his left and saw a blonde haired boy.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused. He felt like he knew this person, but couldn't quite place his face.

"I'm your best friend," The blonde boy replied frowning. "Don't you remember me?"

"I... I don't remember anything but my name" Harry said looking around. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts of course."

"And that is?"

"Our school," The boy replied softly.

"Why am I here?"

"You fell, hit your head."

"Uncle Vernon is going to kill me," Harry said worrying. He had no memory of being a wizard, or the events that happened in the forest. "He isn't going to want to pay the hospital fee."

"You don't have to worry about that," the boy said sighing.

"Why?"

"You don't have to pay anything to be here, it's part of the school."

"Can I leave?"

"Probably not."

"Who are you?" Harry asked still trying to put things together.

"Draco, your friend. I don't know where Hermione and Ron are. They should be here" Draco said looking towards the doors.

"I don't know you" Harry said looking Draco.

"Of course you do, stop pulling my leg" He complained.

"He really doesn't," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked up to the bed. "He doesn't remember anything past his birthday." she sighed sadly.

"But then.."

"Exactly, I don't know if he'll ever remember. He might have to leave the school." She shook her head.

"He can't leave!" Draco protested. "There has to be something you can do!"

"I'll do my best," She said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, leading him away. "Remember this young one, 'If you're going through hell, keep going' because these next few days will be critical for him."

Draco visited Harry as often as he could, trying desperately to get him to remember everything. Ron and Hermione visited as well, but they were giving up. They had convinced themselves Harry would never remember. Draco wouldn't give up, he couldn't.

Then one day while Draco was visiting Harry, who was sleeping, he had an idea. He leaned over Harry and smacked his face.

"OW!" Harry cried nearly falling off the bed.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"Draco?" Harry asked "Why did you slap me?"

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Do you remember?"

"I remember what?"

"Everything!" Draco cried out in frustration.

"You mean the hooded man who was drinking unicorn blood?" Harry asked confused. "Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes full of surprise. He couldn't believe it, Harry remembered.


End file.
